L'écho de ton rire qui dévale les escaliers
by Still in Blue
Summary: Avec ce rire il pourrait camoufler les éclairs par jour de tempête, son hilarité le secouait comme un séisme interne. Un séisme terrible qui ferait bientôt tomber les murs de leur petite maison. Ils seraient peut-être ensevelis à cause d'une stupide blague dite sérieusement. Pourquoi aussi sérieusement d'ailleurs ?


**L'** écho de ton rire qui dévale les escaliers.

Des éclats de rires résonnaient dans toute la maison. Ils partaient d'un épicentre situé au salon, du gros canapé rouge exactement, puis ils montaient par les couloirs et les escaliers, ils rebondissaient sur les murs de la salle à manger et de la cuisine, sautillaient jusqu'aux chambres des enfants, closes et vides à cette période de l'année, les deux charmants Weasley se trouvant à Poudlard en 5ème et 6ème année, pour la plus grande fierté de leurs parents.

"Oh Hermione hahaha !" s'écriait Ron en se tenant le ventre, incapable ou presque de reprendre sa respiration. "J'ai jamais autant ri hahahaha !"

Sa voix variait ridiculement entre l'aigu et le grave, alternant entre de longs sons et des bruits très courts, ressemblants presque à des petits cris d'animaux. Ses yeux, fermés pour ne pas laisser échapper quelques larmes d'euphorie, laissaient apparaître de multiples rides aux coins de ses paupières, de petites et charmantes marques de maturité qui étaient nées au fil des années.

"Je suis sérieuse !" S'exclama Hermione avant de répéter plus calmement. "Je suis sérieuse…"

Sa main claqua sur son genou, son rire s'élança un peu plus haut encore chatouillant sans aucun doute le ventre des chouettes et hiboux qui virevoltaient sûrement au-dessus du toit. Avec cette voix joyeuse il pourrait camoufler les éclairs par jours de tempête. Son hilarité le secouait comme un séisme interne, il allait tomber du canapé si ça continuait ! De ce beau canapé qu'ils avaient acheté pour leurs dix ans de mariage et sur lequel Rose et Hugo avaient joué pendant des après-midi entières.

"Arrête ! Tu e-exagères !" Articulait-il difficilement en suffocant "Quand je raconterais cette mauvaise blague à Har-

"Ron !" Tenta de l'interpeller sa femme.

Une goutte fugueuse s'échappa de ses paupières pâles. Ses poumons le brûlaient un peu, il fallait qu'il arrête de rire, il inspira de larges goulées d'air, essayant de son mieux de calmer sa voix tonitruante. Son rire se cantonna au mur de la maison, cessant de déranger le calme des oiseaux qui, sans qu'il ne le sache, se reposèrent calmement sur les tuiles.

"Ne rend pas les choses difficiles." l'implora la brunette.

"M-mais arrête !" S'exclama-t-il, plié en deux dans une vaine tentative de se contenir. "Je vais jamais pouvoir-"

Un nouvelle éclat de rire le coupa dans son élan, affûté comme la lame d'un couteau, il serra les poings, les desserra, inspira, souffla, toussa un peu, découvrit que son combat contre l'hilarité était vain et se remit à rire de plus bel. Mais le rire n'atteignait maintenant plus l'étage, il se contentait de se cogner contre les portes et les fenêtres comme les branches fatiguées d'un arbre.

"Ron, regarde-moi."

Il leva un œil vers elle, son rire se fit plus saccadé, secouant son corps comme des tremblements de froid. Un froid intense et mortel.

"Tu joues tellement bien la-"

"Je ne rigole pas Ron. Regarde-moi." répéta-t-elle.

Un rire nerveux jailli de sa gorge, noyant toute autre trace d'euphorie, noyant la pièce, les plongeant dans une atmosphère suintante, moite, désagréable. Son rire était maintenant comme un rampant indésirable, qui se glisse le long du parquet, sous leur joli tapis sombre, sous le canapé de leurs dix ans de mariage, entre les photos sur l'étagère, dans la serrure du vaisselier. Il traînait derrière leurs oreilles et rouler sur leurs nuques comme le plus putride des serpents, collant leurs vêtements à leurs peaux.

"Ce… Ce n'est plus drôle chérie…" bégaya le rouquin, une lueur de désespoir pointant au fond de ses pupilles.

Son regard. Ce regard tueur de rire, ce regard tueur de tout, ce regard d'un sérieux morbide.

"Nous savions que ça arriverait…" murmura-t-elle, les doigts serrés sur le bas de son tailleur. "Tu ne peux pas le nier…"

C'était impossible, il y a quelques minutes elle partait pour le ministère, elle partait travailler. Il y a quelques minutes elle prenait le petit-déjeuner avec lui. Il y a quelques minutes il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et riait à sa blague.

Son rire s'amenuisait comme la flamme d'une bougie. Il le sentait vaciller dans sa gorge sèche, il le retenait de son mieux, mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un coassement troublé qui résonnait à peine jusqu'à ses oreilles à elle.

Puis, il n'y eut plus de rire du tout.

"Je suis désolée…"

Elle posa sa main sur son genou, sur le pantalon qu'elle lui avait offert pour ses trente ans, il se recula vivement, le visage décomposé par la teinte d'horreur pure qui coulait désormais dans ses veines.

 _Elle ne m'aime plus._

* * *

Je croyais que le rire était le propre de l'homme.

 _ **"Le Rire sucre les larmes." Robert Sabatier.**_


End file.
